Sous les étoiles
by hanon-sama
Summary: Sakura se remémore son adolescence qu'elle a eu auprès de son premier amour avant qu'il meurt.


**Sous les étoiles**

**Cela fait 8 ans que tu es parti. Je suis devant ta tombe à regretter ce qui s'est passé encore après toutes ces années. Ton regard, ton sourire, ta voix, ton humour...Tu étais mon petit ami et on aurait pu être encore plus proche. Je me rappelle encore de notre rencontre depuis toujours *sourire nostalgique***

FLASH BACK 1

**Je me suis encore enfuie de chez moi. Mon père frappe ma mère tous les soirs. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. J'ai dix ans et tout cela dure depuis mes huit ans. Je marchais donc en direction de la colline d'où j'observe les étoiles tous les soirs. Mais c'est là que je tombai sur toi. Je n'y fis pas attention et je m'asseyais à coté de toi.**

...: Les étoiles sont belles ce soir  
Sakura: Comme tous les soirs, elles brillent comme pour nous rappeler qu'elles sont toujours parmi nous. Qu'elles ne veulent pas nous quitter...  
...: T'es une p'tite philosophe à ce que je peux voir.  
Sakura: *rigole* Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as d'elles ?  
...: Pas vraiment. Pour moi, ce sont les âmes des défunts qui veulent continuer d'exister parmi nous. C'est pour ça qu'elles brillent. Ce sont des vies.  
Sakura: Quel est ton nom ?  
...: Gaara. Je m'appelle Gaara.  
Sakura: Moi c'est Sakura.

FIN FLASH BACK 1

**C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a arrêté de se parler. On est resté tous les deux à apprécier la beauté de la nuit mais tu nous as interrompu le silence pour dire qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer. Tu m'as donc raccompagné chez moi. C'était comme ça chaque soir.**  
**Viens notre année de sixième où j'ai l'agréable surprise de te voir dans ma classe. J'étais la plus heureuse ce jour-là. Je ne suis pas vraiment une fille à qui tout le monde parle. J'étais souvent dans mon petit monde où tout était parfait. C'est ce jour-là que tu m'as présenté tes amis.**

FLASH BACK 2

Gaara: SAKURA !  
Sakura: Gaara ?! Je ne savais pas que tu irais dans ce collège.  
Gaara: J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de m'inscrire dans ce collège pour pourvoir être avec toi.  
Sakura:*rougis* pour...pour moi ?  
Gaara: Of course ! Hey les gars venez voir !

**Je vis des gars tous plus beau les uns que les autres arriver vers nous.**

Gaara: Alors les gars je vous présente Sakura ma meilleure amie  
Sakura: Meilleure amie ?  
Gaara: Ben oui, c'est bien ce qu'on est non ?  
Sakura: *sourire et hoche la tête*  
Naruto: Alors c'est toi la fameuse Sakura ! Moi c'est Naruto. Gaara nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !  
...: Je confirme la chose  
Gaara: Naruto et Neji, arrêtez ! Vous la mettez mal à l'aise.  
Sakura: *rouge pivoine*  
Gaara: Excuse ces rustres qui ne savent pas parler aux filles. Alors le mec à la coupe d'ananas, c'est Shikamaru. Celui avec une tête d'oiseau, c'est Sasuke. Celui avec un sourire, c'est Saï. Celui avec le tatouage sur les joues c'est Kiba. Et enfin, celui avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse, c'est Neji.  
Sakura: Enchantée  
Les gars: Salut !

FIN FLASH BACK 2

**Si tu savais à quel point j'étais heureuse ce jour-là. Tu m'avais présenté à tes amis qui sont désormais les miens, et ils m'ont accepté tel que j'étais. Vous aviez tellement de succès auprès des filles que toutes me jalousaient. En même temps j'étais la seule fille. Avec moi, vous étiez sur-protecteurs et surtout toi. On a fait tellement de conneries ensemble que je ne me souviendrais jamais du nombre. Par contre, je me souviendrais toujours de l'histoire dans le self.**

FLASH BACK 3

**Nous sommes maintenant en milieu d'année de cinquième et depuis notre rencontre c'est la routine. Notre groupe attire souvent les regards et on commençait déjà à se faire un nom. Mais il y avait un problème. J'étais sure et certaine que les mecs complotaient un sale ****coup.**

Sakura: Vous faites quoi les mecs ?  
Kiba: Hey Saki' ! Je te mets au défi de renverser cette carafe sur la première personne que tu vois.  
Sakura: Et si je refuse ?  
Kiba: Tu devra venir habillée en sous-vêtements demain.  
Sakura: OK !

**Je me levai donc et je fermai les yeux puis tournait pour savoir qui allait être cette fameuse personne que je devais arroser.**

Sakura: *sourire carnassier* Oh Kiba, quelle malchance. Tu es la première personne que je vois.  
Kiba: *commence à se lever* Attends ! Ce n'était pas convenu dans le défi !  
Sakura: Et bien maintenant...SI !

**Je lui courus donc après sous les rires des élèves et après une longue course poursuite il s'arrêta brusquement sauf qu'il était devant moi. Je le percutai de plein fouet et lâcha la carafe qui atterrit sur la tête de Kin, une peste de première.**

Sakura: Euh...oups ?

**J'entendis le rire des élèves mais je la v**i**s, elle, bouillonnant de rage. C'est compréhensible, se recevoir de l'eau sur soi alors qu'on a rien fait. Mais je trouve que c'est tombé sur la bonne personne.**

Kin: TOI !  
Sakura: Moi ?  
Kin: Oui TOI ! Espèce de salle folle ! Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé de l'eau ?!  
Sakura: BIP. BIP. BIP. Haruno Sakura est absente pour le moment. Mais veillez bien lui laisser un message afin qu'elle puisse vous rappeler. Parlez après le BIP sonore. BIP.  
Kin: ne me prends pas pour une idiote !  
Sakura: T'en ai une.  
Kin: J'attends.  
Sakura: Tu attends quoi ?  
Kin: Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé cette carafe ?!  
Sakura: La question serait plutôt "pourquoi ne t'aurais-je pas lancé la carafe ?"  
Kin: Tu admets donc que tu m'as volontairement renversé la carafe dessus.  
Sakura: Mais je n'admets rien du tout. Elle s'est envolée toute seule.  
Kin: Vas-y. Fout toi de ma gueule.  
Sakura: Bon je vais être honnête. C'est Naruto qui voulait te voir trempée car il te trouve plus jolie ainsi.  
Kin: C'est vrai Naruto-kun ? *0*  
Naruto: Euh...Oui ?  
Kin: Yatta ! Alors je viendrais tous les jours ainsi ! *se barre en courant*  
Neji: Elle est au courant que son tee-shirt est transparent et que son maquillage coule ?  
Sakura: Nan.  
Le groupe: *mort de rire*

FIN FLASH BACK 3

**C'était tellement hilarant de la voir déambuler dans le couloir ainsi vêtue que tout le monde rigolait...Il y a ton départ de Suna qui m'a beaucoup affectée. On était fin cinquième et tu nous annoncé que tu allais retourner dans ton pays d'origine pour revoir tes frères et sœurs. J'ai longtemps pleuré mais je me suis dit que la vie continuait.**

FLASH BACK 4

Gaara: Lâche-moi Sakura. Je risque de rater mon vol.  
Sakura: Je veux que tu restes ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule...  
Gaara: Les garçons seront avec toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
Sakura: Ils ne pourront pas te remplacer...  
Gaara: Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester.  
Sakura: Ne m'abandonne pas, Gaara ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes tout simplement parce que je t'a-  
Haut-parleur: Le vol n°247 en direction de Suna va bientôt décoller. Que tous les passagers prennent place  
Gaara: J'y vais les gars, sinon je vais devoir me repayer un ticket ! BYE ET A LA PROCHAINE !  
Sakura: Gaara...GAARA...GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *fond en larmes et s'évanouit*

FIN FLASH BACK 4

**J'étais anéanti ce jour-là. En plus c'était un vol de nuit. C'était le même ciel que le jour de notre rencontre. Pendant ton absence, on s'est fait de nouveaux amis. Ils sont tellement géniaux. J'étais sure que tu allais bien t'entendre avec eux. Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Hinata et Tenten.**  
**Deux ans et demi plus tard tu es revenu. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'allais sauté dans tes bras mais...**

FLASH BACK 5

Naruto: Kakashi-senseï, c'est quand que les nouveaux élèves arrivent ? Kakashi: Ils ont du se perdre en route...  
Shikamaru: Et ils sont combien ?  
Kakashi: Ils sont 4. Deux filles et deux garçons.  
...: Espèce de couillon ! Je te l'avais dit que j'avais raison ! Les femmes ont toujours raison !  
Sakura: Une féministe ?! *0*  
...2: Mais ta gueule Temari ! On a compris que c'était par-là !  
Temari: Mais t'es tellement con que j'avais peur que tu n'es pas compris !  
...: Kankuro ! Temari ! TAISEZ-VOUS !  
les deux: Bien Monsieur !  
La classe sauf Sakura: ...  
Sakura: Une féministe ! Une féministe ! Une féministe ! Une fémi-  
Ino: Ta gueule !  
Sakura: =O Je boude TT^TT

**Et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux nouveaux.**

Kakashi: Bonjour vous quatre. Veuillez-vous présenter. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps à vous attendre.  
Kankuro: Moi, c'est Kankuro.  
Temari: Temari la plus grande des féministes ! :D  
Matsuri: Je suis Matsuri ^^  
Gaara: Gaara...  
Sakura: Gaara ?

FIN FLASH BACK 5

**...Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que tu ramènes ta petite-amie. Depuis ce jour, J'ai haïs cette Matsuri du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais j'ai fait comme si de rien été. Mais au bout de quelques semaines nos amis voyaient que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. C'était en début de soirée. On pouvait même apercevoir les étoiles. C'est Neji qui l'a remarqué en premier. Lui qui est réputé pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour les autres. Avant, c'était toi qui remarquait tout chez moi.**

FLASH BACK 6

Temari: Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a ouvert la porte et qu'il s'est pris mon réveil dans la figure !  
Les autres: *mort de rire*  
Kankuro: C'est pas ma faute et le pire c'est qu'elle s'est pas excusé !  
Sakura: ...

**Pfff...Temari est en train de nous raconter la façon dont Kankuro s'est pris le réveil dans la figure. J'ai plus envie de rire à ces imbécilités.**

Neji: Sakura est-ce que ça va ?

**Merci Neji...Maintenant plus personne ne rigole et tout le monde me regarde.**

Sakura: Hein ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
Neji: Ne croit pas que je suis aveugle, je te connais depuis un bon bout de temps et je sais très bien que tu te sens mal car tu rigoles même pas aux débilités de Temari et Kankuro.

**Ouah. Il a fait fort. Tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Qui aurait pu se douter que ça soit lui qui m'en parle en premier.**

Kankuro: Sakura, on se connait depuis très peu de temps mais je suis également persuadé que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Ino: Sakura, dit-nous ce qui te tracasse.  
Sakura: Mais je vais très bien vous avez décidé de me faire passer un interrogatoire ?  
Matsuri: On se fiche de tes états d'âmes de toute façon.  
Suigetsu: TU te fiches de ses états d'âmes. Sakura est notre amie et si tu ne l'aimes pas tu fermes ta bouche car tu n'as rien à faire ici !  
Karin: Je n'aurais pas dit mieux mon choupinou 3  
Les autres: *blasés*  
Gaara: Je suis celui qui connait le mieux Sakura et je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal chez elle donc tout va bien.  
Sakura: *voix froide* Alors tu me connais pas tant que ça. *se lève et s'en va*

**J'ai craqué. Je sens une larme rouler sur mes joues. Je suis partie pour pas qu'ils me voient pleurer mais j'entends certains d'eux me courir après. Mais ce fut le trou noir.**

FIN FLASH BACK 6

**A ce moment-là, je m'étais prise la voiture de plein fouet. J'étais restée un mois et demi dans le coma. Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de t'avoir à mon chevet.**

FLASH BACK 7

Sakura: *émerge de son très long sommeil* Où suis-je ? Gaara: Saku...ra ?  
Sakura: Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Gaara: Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu as été renversée par une voiture. Tu te trouves dans un hôpital et ça faisait un mois et demi que tu étais dans le coma.  
Sakura: Ça y est je m'en souviens maintenant.  
Gaara: Oh Sakura ! *la prend dans ses bras* Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! *pleure* Si tu étais morte je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie !  
Sakura: Ah.  
Gaara: C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ?! Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi vite la dernière fois ?!  
Sakura: Gaara, Tu es le seule à ne pas avoir vu que j'étais malheureuse. Et le pire, c'est que c'était de ta faute !  
Gaara: Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si c'est à cause de Matsuri, ne t'en fait pas j'ai cassé avec elle.  
Sakura: Gaara...Je t'aime ! C'est si difficile à comprendre !?  
Gaara: ...Maintenant plus rien ne pourra nous séparer...

**Je n'ai pas compris mais je sais qu'à ce moment, il m'embrassa**.

Gaara: Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura.

FIN FLASH BACK 7

**Ce soir là, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, un énorme poids s'est enlevé de mon cœur.**  
**Ensuite, nous avons grandi. On a tous réussi notre bac, des couples se sont formés et avant de devoir tous se séparer pour aller à l'université, on voulait tous se revoir une dernière fois. Nous partîmes donc faire la fête dans une salle louée exprès pour cela. Mais malheureusement, un drame peu très vite arriver.**

FLASH BACK 8

**La fête venait de se terminer et Neji, Hinata, Gaara et moi étions chargé de ramener tous ces abrutis chez eux. Après avoir quitté Hina' et Neji, Gaara et moi avions décidé de faire une petite promenade nocturne. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais Gaara décida d'engager la conversation.**

Gaara: Sakura...  
Sakura: Euh...oui ?  
Gaara: Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Sakura: Bien sur que je t'aime ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
Gaara: Je voulais être sur d'un truc avant de te demander quelque chose.  
Sakura: Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire juste après.  
Gaara: Sakura...

**A ce moment-là, Il s'agenouilla au sol et sortit une petite boîte de son pantalon**.

Sakura: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Gaara: Sakura, mon amour pour toi est sans limites et je sais que jamais je n'aimerai une autre femme aussi fort que toi. Alors je voulais savoir: Veux-tu m'épouser ?Sakura: *saute dans ces bras* Mais bien sur mon chéri !

**Il me donna la bague et m'embrassa. On se mit à marcher jusqu'à chez nous.**  
**Malheureusement, la route était glissante. Et une voiture dérapa et fonça sur nous. Pour me protéger, tu m'as poussé en dehors de la trajectoire de la voiture et tu t'es mis devant elle pour éviter qu'elle me touche.**

Sakura: GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Je me suis mise à courir vers toi. Après avoir reçu le choc ton corps s'est effondré en sang par terre.**

Sakura: *pleure* Nan, Gaara ! Ne me quitte pas ! Pas maintenant alors que tu viens juste de me demander en mariage ! Je t'en supplie garde les yeux ouverts et ne meurs pas ! *s'adresse au conducteur de la voiture* Mais restez pas là sans rien faire et appelez une ambulance !  
Le mec: *appelle une ambulance*  
Gaara: *a du mal à parler* Sakura...Av...Avant de te...quitter...dis moi ce...que...tu voulais me dire...  
Sakura: *pleure toujours autant* Je suis enceinte de toi Gaara...  
Gaara: *souris et pleure aussi* Je suis...tellement heureux...Au...moins...tu auras...un sou...souvenir de moi...  
Sakura: Gaaraaaaaaa !

TULUTULUTULUTULUTULU

**Les ambulanciers arrivent mais je ne capte plus rien. Gaara est mort devant mes yeux en me protégeant. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! si seulement j'avais refusé qu'il me raccompagne. Maintenant, il est mort !**

un ambulancier: Mademoiselle, veuillez lâcher son corps s'il vous plait.  
Sakura: Non je veux pas qu'il me quitte ! Il est tout pour...*s'évanouit*

FIN FLASH BACK 8

**Et tu es mort pour moi. *une larme qui coule* Sous le même ciel que le jour de notre rencontre. Tous nos amis étaient anéantis quand ils ont été mis au courant. Le jour de ton enterrement, je n'ai pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin. Même après la mort tu restais le plus bel homme que j'ai connu.  
Maintenant, j'ai refait ma vie avec Akasuna no Sasori. Et oui, c'est ton cousin. D'ailleurs il te ressemble beaucoup. Je l'aime, il est très attentionné avec moi mais il sait également que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Aussi, il ne m'a pas acheté de bague de fiançailles quand on s'est mariés. Il m'a donné celle que tu m'avais acheté.**

...: Dit maman, c'est lui mon papa ?  
Sakura: Oui Hanako. ton papa est ici.  
Hanako: Il est mort ?  
Sakura: Oui ma belle. Mais ton papa t'aimais.  
Hanako: Il est beau le ciel ce soir. T'as vu, il y a pleins d'étoiles.  
Sakura: *regarde le ciel* Avec Gaara, on s'est rencontrés avec un ciel comme celui-ci. Tu sais Hana', l'étoile au milieu qui brille le plus, c'est ton père. C'est son âme. C'est pour nous montrer qu'il vit encore parmi nous et qu'il veille sur nous.  
Hanako: C'est vrai ?  
Sakura: *souris* bien sur. Rentrons maintenant où Sasori risque de s'inquiéter.

**Sache une chose Gaara. Jamais je ne t'oublierai car tu vis maintenant parmi les étoiles.**


End file.
